


the stamp right next to your heart

by heysunny



Category: AKB48
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysunny/pseuds/heysunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of mindless YokoEi drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stamp right next to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: holding hands

“I’m going to die! Oh my god I’m going to die! _We both are going to die_!”

“Oh come on, could you just _shut up?_ ” Yokoyama snaps, but the younger’s cries doesn’t die out and the other tugs at her hand, squeezing it so hard Yui almost pulls it away.

“No, no, don’t let go!” Rina screams again, grabbing the nearest branch with one hand and still holding onto Yui with the other and she squeezes her eyes shut in fear.

“Come on, Kawaei, we’re almost at the top of the tree,” the older says, slowly starting to pull Ricchan up but the girl is spasmodically grasping that one branch, refusing to go further.

“I’m going to fall!”

“No, you are not going to fall,” Yokoyama sighs softly, looking down at the other girl. “There are too many branches not to have a chance to grab onto any of them. Besides, I got you.”

Ricchan opens her eyes and raises her gaze at Yui, swallowing hard. “Okay,” she finally mumbles and clenches her jaw, stepping on a branch higher up and letting Yui pull her up, immediately wrapping one of her arms around her neck as soon as her feet land on the thick and solid branch Yui’s sitting on, her fingers still wrapped around the other girl’s wrist as she breathes heavily. She hears the amused giggle that leaves Yui’s lips and she pulls away a bit to look at her, showing one of her unimpressed pouts.

“What?”

“It’s not funny,” Kawaei says, pouting even more but Yui just laughs harder.

“It is funny. You’re not even afraid of heights, so what was all this about?”

Rina opens her mouth to speak, but instead, she blushes and looks down on their intertwined fingers. “I was just afraid you would let go of me.”

Yui’s features turn gentle, and she pecks the younger’s forehead lovingly. “I would never.”


End file.
